Little Wonders
by HaleyMichelle18
Summary: Another AlexIzzie oneshot! I love them soo much!


I do not own Greys Anatomy. If I did I would already have Alex and Izzie together and happy and probably with a baby. How cute would a lexzie baby be?!?! Aww!

Anyway this is called "Little Wonders" and is a Lexzie oneshot. The lyrics are in bold and the flashbacks are in italics. Enjoy!

**LexzieLoveLexzieLoveLexzieLoveLexzieLoveLexzieLove**

**let it go,  
let it roll right off your shoulder  
don't you know   
the hardest part is over  
let it in,  
let your clarity define you  
in the end  
we will only just remember how it feels**

Alex Karev unlocked and opened the door to his house. Walking inside, he was greeted with the sweet smell of chocolate cake and

the sound of laughter. He slowly made his way to the kitchen. He stops in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. He stares at the beautiful woman infront of him, talking on the phone while spreading icing on a freshly baked cake, ever so often lightly throwing her head back and letting that beautiful laugh escape from her lips. Even now, after almost seven years of marriage, it still amazed him that she was his and his only.

_"I never meant to hurt you"_

_Alex shakes his head, not willing to meet her eyes, "You didn't hurt me."_

_"Alex. Don't lie. I see the way you look at me now. I hurt you. I let you down," Her voice shakes as she speaks._

_"Why'd you do it then? Why did you do it if you never meant to hurt me? Why?!" _

_"Because I thought you had moved on!" She collasped onto the bed behind her,"I was afraid of ending up alone."_

_"So you sleep with a married man! That solves everything?!" His voice was raising. He coulnd't help it. She was making excuses and there were no excuses for what she had done._

_"No! It doesn't! But I wasn't thinking Alex! I was scared!"_

_"There's no excuse for what you did! You crossed a line!"_

_"You don't think I know that already!? I have to live with what I did every day, Alex!" She sighs as a tear trickles down her cheek._

_He groans. She was crying. One thing he could not watch was a woman crying. Especially Izzie. He sits down beside her and begins to softly rub her back._

_"Alex? Alex, look at me."_

_He reluctantly turns to face her. She hesitates then reaches up and touches his cheek, staring him in the eyes, "Im sorry. I'm so sorry."_

_Alex nods. He didn't know what else to do, what else to say._

_"I just don't want to loose you, Alex. You're.." She pause as another tear escapes, "You're so great to me. I don't think I can bare loosing someone else that I love."_

_Alex must had been hearing things. Izzie Stevens had just said she loved him. Him. Alex Karev. _

_Izzie must have been able to read his mind, "Thats right. I love you, Alex Karev."_

_Alex smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, "I love you too. And I will always be here for you. Always. You'll never loose me."_

**our lives are made  
in these small hours  
these little wonders,   
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away,  
but these small hours,  
these small hours still remain **

Izzie finally notices him and flashes him that smile that is just for him. She says her goodbyes to the person on the otherend of the phone and hangs up. She smiles once again, "How was your day?"

"Good. Your's?" He asks walking over to her and planting a small kiss on her lips.

"Great! I just missed you." She kisses him again before turning back to her cake, " So where are you taking me tomorrow?"

Alex smiles, "You know I can't tell you that."

"Oh c'mon, Alex!" She begs, "Its our anniversary!"

Alex smiles wider. Anniversary. Their seven year anniversary was tomorrow. A little over two years after the night they had gotten back together, they had gotten married. Nine months later, they had become a family. They had welcomed their first child. Adrian Micheal Karev. Alex continued to smile, thinking of his son and the trouble he was constantly getting into.

_"I got a call from Adrian's principal again."_

_Alex shook his head and sighed into the phone,"For the same thing?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Same kid?" God please let it be the same kid, please._

_"Nope."_

_Alex groaned and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall behind him, "So how many does that make now?"_

_"Five! Five girls that your son has tried to kiss, Alex! He's only six years old!" _

_"My son? He's yours too!" Alex shot back._

_"He's a player. Our six year old son is a player."_

_Alex had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Laughing would not make this any better. "He's not a player. He's just..." Alex searched for the right word, "friendly."_

_"You need to talk to him! Right now! Explain to him that this is not good!"_

_"Umm, Iz? I'm kinda at work right now."_

_"I don't care. This is getting ridiculous Alex." She sighs, "Please?"_

_"Ok. I'll talk to him tonight."_

And he had. Alex had sat his son down and explained to him that the only way he could kiss a girl, was if that girl was his girlfriend. Then he went on to explain what a girlfriend was. The boy nodded, saying that he understood and that he was sorry. The next day, after school, Adrian had ran up to his dad, exclaiming that he had something exciting to tell him. "I have four girlfwiends," The little boy had bragged, holding up four fingers. Alex smiled. His son was deffintly one of a kind.

**let it slide,  
let your troubles fall behind you  
let it shine   
until you feel it all around you  
and i don't mind  
if it's me you need to turn to  
we?ll get by,  
it's the heart that really matters in the end**

After talking to Izzie for a little longer, Alex decided to search for his rugrats. It wouldn't take long to find them. They were both probably in the livingroom.He walks into the room and smiles. Adrian was sitting in the recliner, their small Beagle, Snoopy, sitting in his lap. His eyes were fixed on the tv, laughing at the cartoons that were playing. His other child was usually sitting right beside him, considering that their mother only gave them a certain time to watch cartoons. She said she didn't want them becoming couch potatoes. Alex usually let them have an extra thirty minutes of cartoons when Izzie was working. He couldn't help it. He loved to spoil his kids. He glances around the room, then steps further in, looking around some more. Adrian smiled, finally noticing him, "Hi daddy!"

"Hey." He walks over and places a small kiss on his sons forehead,then ruffles his dark shaggy hair, "Where's your sister?"

Adrian shrugs and glues his eyes on the tv again.

**our lives are made  
in these small hours  
these little wonders,   
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away,  
but these small hours,  
these small hours still remain **

Alex soon found her in his and Izzie's bathroom, along with their cat, Bella. He knew that if she was not watching cartoons, she had to be causing some kind of trouble. And she was. She had filled the bathtub halfway full of water and was now preceeding to give poor Bella a bath.

"Dawson!" Alex called out in his strict father voice.

The small girl jumped and turned to face him, her blonde curls bouncing. "Daddy!"

"Dawson Elizabeth Karev, what are you doing?"

"I was giving Bella a bath, daddy."

Alex smiles at his three year old daughter. She looked so much like her mother is was unreal. The only thing that wasn't like her mother, was her eyes. She had her fathers eyes. "Isn't that mommy's job?"

Dawson nods and smiles wider, "Yes but she was busy."

Alex tries not to laugh as the small, wet, puny cat escapes out of the tub and out of the room. He turns back to his daughter, "Shouldn't you be watching cartoons, instead? And leave mommy's jobs to mommy?"

She shrugs, " I just wanted to help."

Alex smiles. She was always trying to help. Usually in the process she made a bigger mess than before, but it was the thought that counts. "C'mere."

She runs into his arms and giggles as he tickles her belly. Alex sets her back down and sends her off. Watching her go, he smiles.

_"Alex I really need to talk to you."_

_Alex turned to stop a nurse that was speeding by, "Room 212 needs an IV and keep a close eye on Room 324's vitals." He turned back to Izzie and gave her a small smile, "Sorry Iz, Babe, we're swomped."_

_"But, Alex.."_

_Alex searches through the stack of charts infront of him, cursing he shoves them, "Has anyone seen Room 209's chart?" He calls out to the nurses and interns that are hurring by._

_"Alex..this is really important.."_

_"Izzie. Im busy! We can talk about it later."_

_"No, Alex.."_

_"Hey you will have to pick up Adrian from daycare today. I can't. Probably won't be off till late tonight. We've had car wreck after car wreck, surgery after-"_

_"I'm Pregnant!"_

**all of my regret  
will wash away some how  
but i can not forget   
the way i feel right now**

Eight months later, Dawson had been born. Alex had never pictured himself having kids. Ever. But, Izzie had changed all that. Hell they were even trying for another. Which reminded him, he needed to talk to Izzie. She was suppose to have taken a test today to find out. He walks back downstairs to find her sitting in the livingroom with the kids. He sits down beside her and leans close, so the kids couldn't hear.

"Did you take the test today?"

She turns to look at him, her face saddens, "yes. It was negative."

"Oh." Alex sighs and wraps his arms around her, "It's ok. We'll just try again."

She smiles seductivly, "Tonight?"

Alex grins before kissing her, "Tonight."

Alex Karev was nothing close to perfect. He made mistakes. But he had a family who loved him for him and would always be there for him. No matter what.

**in these small hours  
these little wonders  
these twists & turns of fate  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away but these small hours  
these small hours, still remain,   
still remain  
these little wonders  
these twists & turns of fate  
time falls away  
but these small hours  
these little wonders still remain**


End file.
